


Young and Beautiful

by PinXXX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinXXX/pseuds/PinXXX
Summary: 亲情向，时间为百年后, 老年崽赡养两位老人的琐碎日常。





	1. Chapter 1

一

上个世纪的摇滚乐让整个屋子充满复古的躁动感。

从超市归来的尼禄摘下毛毡帽子和墨镜，在门口的毛毯边，抖落皮鞋上的灰尘。暖气渐渐将他裹住，麻木的四肢总算有了一些感觉。

“Kid，你回来了？”

“是的。一切都好吗？”

“我的披萨呢？”

“Ops，没有披萨。”

“这不公平，你给维吉尔带了杂志和书。”

“书和杂志不会伤害你的胃。”

“嘿，我的胃没那么脆弱。”

“几天前也许是这样吧，你的腰伤还没好呢。”

“我已经好了，今天我是自己换的尿布……”

“你没让维吉尔帮忙？”

但丁抿着嘴，赌气一般的踢了尼禄一脚。“严肃点。”

“哈哈哈。” 尼禄笑着拿出袋子，“我给你买了圣代，不过你不能一次吃太多。”

但丁满意地点点头，“你总算有一点成年人的样子了。”

“我一直就不是小孩子。”

到底谁才是小孩子，因为和维吉尔打架从楼梯上摔下去导致不得不坐一周轮椅以后，疲惫的尼禄实在没有功夫伺候他从早到晚的梳洗和如厕。然而但丁拒绝插上尿管。说真的，有这个必要吗？尼禄心想，年轻的时候什么东西都他妈能往你身上插，现在突然娇气起来了？

“ 那样感觉真的不太舒服，总觉得怪怪，嘿离我远点！我是认真的！”

“ 怂货。” 曾经插过尿管的维吉尔淡定地评价道。

终于，尼禄不得不从超市买了几包老年用纸尿裤给但丁换上。

趁着两人在门口聊天的功夫，楼上的维吉尔紧紧的贴着电子屏幕，手指滑来滑去，终于找到了音乐播放器的管理窗口，然后悄悄换掉了正在播放器的专辑。

旧式音响将旋律缓缓地铺展开，恰好是自新大陆的第二乐章。

* * *

尼禄一边洗菜一边想，他越来越难以融入现在的社会。在姬莉叶去世后，他度过了很长一段时间的独居生活，那时候他还有不少余裕去解决这个世界上发生的大大小小的麻烦事儿，也从不觉得无聊或者孤单。

现在，他的学生们也没了消息（因为当初和姬莉叶一起收养的孩子中，有人想成为和他一样的恶魔猎人），只有妮可的孙子偶尔会来看望，这个魔力驱动的奇怪电梯也是他做的，停电的时候非常好使。燃料也很好弄，抽但丁的血就行。

他感觉自己被时间丢下了，熟悉的朋友一点点消失。虽然因为学生的原因，尼禄还算小有名气，不少人都知道是斯巴达的后代拯救过城市，路上遇见了可能还会找他合影。而知道但丁和维吉尔的人，多半都就不在这世上了。现在的人对恶魔几乎没有任何概念。

这里依然是红墓市，只是对于他来说并非故乡，他的故乡在另一个小岛上。

交响乐转向第三乐章时，谐谑的快板让尼禄想起和姬莉叶一起跳过的舞，她的白色裙子在阳光下不停的旋转，尼禄跟随这旋律哼唱，心情突然轻快了起来。

在家门口，他和崔西聊着天。

"他们俩现在过的怎么样？"

"还不错，维吉尔一直很让人省心，但丁的胃口也很好，就是最近突然开始频繁吵架。你不进来吗？

崔西摇了摇头。“我就不打扰了，他们都吵些什么？”

“我不知道。” 尼禄叹了口气。“恶魔不会衰老对吗，上次我遇见费利奇——就是妮可的孙子，他说维吉尔变化很大了，我天天看着他，从没觉得有什么变化。崔西，你对恶魔比较了解不是吗。”

“不会衰老和魔力枯竭可不是一回事儿。” 崔西无奈的摊手。虽然自己作为蒙德斯的造物能活到今天已经算是一种奇迹，但她已经很久没有使用过魔力，或者说竭力避免使用。现在游荡在人间的恶魔已经很少，和魔界的联系也几乎断绝。 “尼禄，我知道你很难受。但那个时候你伤的很重，他们不得不这么做。我……还是第一次见到斯巴达的儿子们露出那种表情，他们两个都很在意你的……”

那时候维吉尔和但丁，同时把自己的魔力分给了尼禄。

“我明白，我明白的，你快去忙吧。” 尼禄摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后突然想起了什么。“我得去看看洗衣机。”

“那我先走了。”

崔西叹了口气，终于离开这座老宅。说真的，红墓市已经变得面目全非，只有这个地方没什么变化，这让她难免有些伤情。

不过有些东西是避不开的，她在回去的路边还是巧遇了维吉尔。

现在可不是散步时间，维吉尔不应该出现在这里，围着围巾，披着大衣，端坐在木椅上，像一个凝固的灰色影子。他出声喊住了崔西，但却用着夏娃的名字。

“夏娃，是你在那儿吗？我现在已经死了吗？”

“你还活着，维吉尔。”

“哦，你是崔西。”

“没错。你不去看着但丁吗？”

“我现在得躲着他一会儿。对了，代我向蕾蒂问好。”

“我会的。”

* * *

【LogOfLady&Trish 更新了一张新的照片，配文是“Out of Darkness”的歌词，只露出半个背影的金发女子，站在Fortuna小岛的塔楼上。这座岛曾经是个游乐景区，现在只剩下景点的废墟。】

@purePocky：看看我发现了什么，失踪人口回归！Trish总是善于发现新的景点~

@luke886s：什么新景点，每过十年Trish都会来这个地方打卡好吗？

@JKinJP：又到了检验虚假粉丝的时间LOL

@LionKing：说真的，我上一次考古才发现这账号60年前就申请了，还有一些更老的平台上也有她的痕迹。其实这是一个团队运作的吧，谁有本事满世界乱跑着发旅行日记，几十年了还能维持美女身材。

@JKinJP：快别得瑟了，有点粉龄的人都知道这个账号原本属于两个人，现在只剩Trish而已。

@SonOfGS-20394：？我还一直以为Lady和Trish是同一个人呢？

@FunkJunkFuxK：楼上怕不是个瞎子【/墨镜】

@ScienceNeverDie：@LogOfLady&Trish 来不来喝一杯？

\- @LogOfLady&Trish：【/ok】

* * *

平安夜的早晨，尼禄在自己温暖的被窝里蠕动了几下，感受到床边有一个庞大的阴影，他猛地睁开双眼。

“噢，但丁……你怎么醒的这么早？” 尼禄的声音带着早晨的沙哑，他还没来得及做早饭，只想在被窝中多躺会儿。

但丁对他比了个小声点的手势，然后一味往他床垫下塞东西。

“你在做什么？” 尼禄爬起来，发现但丁正试图藏起阎魔刀，“你不该动维吉尔的东西。” 出于对他们两个人的生命安全考虑。

但丁没有停下自己的动作，他紧紧抓着阎魔刀的手柄，“要不然藏你手臂里面？”

“这恐怕不行。”

“好吧，Kid，你总得帮我藏起来.”

“你是怎么回事？？” 尼禄推了他一把，想要抢过阎魔刀。他们最好在维吉尔醒来之前把东西放回去，否则这间屋子就危险了。

“你居然护着他！！！尼禄，这不公平！明明是他先把叛逆藏起来的！”

尼禄深吸一口气，“叛逆早就碎了！” 然后突然意识到自己声音太大，连忙压低自己的音量，他抓着但丁的手解释道：“是在维吉尔回来的那一年碎的，你还记得吗，你后来一直用着魔剑但丁，你还好吧？”

但丁楞住了，他仔细盯着尼禄的脸，仿佛想从中找出什么破绽。然而尼禄的脸可不会因为被他盯着就开出花来。

“我想起来了。”

“很好，那现在把阎魔刀还回去。”

“我知道。” 但丁刚刚转过身准备离开，又突然返回到尼禄床边。“尼禄……”

“嗯？”

“别理维吉尔好吗？别跟他玩了。”

“好……好的，没问题。” 但丁终于离开了尼禄的房间。

在床上躺了几分钟后，尼禄挣扎着爬起来。年轻的时候他曾经为自己的蛮力而感到得意，后来那些得意都成为了关节劳损的源头。他也不知为什么突发奇想去医院做了检查，也许是因为趁着医疗保险还没有过期。医生非常严肃的警告了一大堆注意事项，尼禄不得不开始关注自己的健康问题。

他洗漱好以后听见维吉尔和但丁的房间也传来悉悉索索收拾的声音。

“我先出门一趟，” 尼禄把早餐和便签留在吧台上，然后拿起了一瓶包装好的红酒。“我点了火鸡的外卖，他们会提前送过来，今天大家下班的时间都很早，你们记得签收一下！” 他朝着楼上喊去，听到维吉尔不咸不淡地回应后，这才放心关门离去。

惊奇吧，恶魔也会过平安夜。以前的晚上，但丁还会拿起吉他秀两手，晚年的生活本来就缺乏娱乐。维吉尔则会准备好礼物，他们不会在屋子里做什么装饰，也不需要什么化妆舞会。但这一天总是需要整整洁洁的迎接，算是定期的一种家庭团聚的仪式。

他们已经很久没有再遇到过分离的场景了，但团聚依然是有必要的。

带着礼物登门拜访的尼禄受到了戈德斯坦因一家的客气招待，虽然这屋子里依然充满烟味，尼禄却并没有那么厌恶这一点，就是有些过于热闹罢了。

雪花开始翻飞，而下午时间还早。此时街上只剩下拥有自动收银台和虚拟收银员的商店和餐厅还开着门了，许多人踏上了回家的路。尼禄则抱着今天的采购收获，隐藏在人群中。

再过几个小时就是红墓市的夜生活时段，酒吧里会挤满各种各样的人。早年他们也爱去那儿打消时光，三个人推推搡搡，特别是维吉尔会一脸生人勿近的表情。但是酒过三巡后，尼禄就发现，其实维吉尔也拥有那么一点幽默细胞，他平时只是一直忍着罢了。刚一想到这儿尼禄就笑出了声。

尼禄微笑着开门时，用尽全力才没让脏字儿从喉咙里滚出来。茶几被摔碎了，沙发和壁纸上全是划痕与破洞，这个地方仿佛被恶魔席卷了一般。

罪魁祸首之一的维吉尔坐在屋子中央，四周被幻影剑环绕，双手紧紧箍住但丁的脖子，把他锁在自己怀里。而但丁早已失去了意识。

冷风从尼禄背后灌进来，让他头脑发懵。

“你不是斯巴达，对吗？”

“我当然不是。” 尼禄放下手上的东西，尴尬地举起双手，他不喜欢被幻影剑穿刺的味道，特别是大冬天的，太冷了。

感觉一切都在发疯，最近这俩人总是吵架，现在不仅但丁，连维吉尔也有记忆障碍了吗？该死，怪不得翠西今年不愿意和他们一起过。

“但你是一个恶魔。” 维吉尔浅色的双眼仿佛要把他刺穿。“我不会让你靠近的。”

“呼，维吉尔，你先冷静。”

“你知道我是谁？”

“我当然知道，你是我的父亲。”

“我可不记得我有过儿子。”

“当然，那个时候你去魔界了，所以我们并不相熟。”

“……好像是有这么一回事儿。” 维吉尔低头开始思索，幻影剑消失了，不过他并没有放开但丁。

“你可以放开他吗？你知道，我不会做什么的，我只是买了点东西回家。”

“你在人间长大对吗？” 维吉尔却开始了新一轮的质问，“是但丁抚养的你？”

“你要这么说也不太对，他并没有抚养我。”

“好吧，所以你和他关系并不亲近。” 维吉尔下了一个结论。通常，如果和维吉尔对话到了这个阶段，你就可以安心了。

“是的。我跟你关系比较好，我们俩有共同语言不是吗，但丁只是个没有力量，只知道嚷嚷的家伙。”尼禄突然想起来两人不太愉快的初次见面，这么一想现在的维吉尔还算挺不错。

“你说的对，所以我才必须保护他。”

“那必须的。你们今天因为什么吵架呢？”

“这不关你的事……” 末了维吉尔又解释道，“今天是平安夜，我想着要把屋子打扫一下。”

两人环视了一下整个屋子的糟糕景象，火鸡也掉在地上不能再食用了。好在尼禄还买了蛋糕，这个平安夜不会太糟。

“等但丁醒了，我再问问他愿不愿意出门去吃饭吧，我们可以看看有没有披萨店开张。”

维吉尔微微点了点头，然后开始帮着尼禄收拾屋子。

但丁有句话说得很对，永远不要去探究维吉尔在想什么。

他们三个人今后的生活仿佛面临着越来越大的挑战，但尼禄总有办法跨越过去的。毕竟他们都是斯巴达的后代不是吗？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tips： Main character death warning  
* I have no name, I am power absolutely.

昨天刚被清洗过的窗玻璃显得过于澄澈，傍晚的日光将整个厨房染成活泼的色彩。而灶台边里，两只半魔正在为今天的晚餐内容争吵。

“蠢货，姬莉叶的食谱上写的只要5克，你到底想放多少胡椒进去？”

“听我的，维吉尔，就这么点根本没味！”

“这屋里没人像你那样热爱垃圾食品，你的舌头早就坏了。”

“闭嘴吧，你的舌头才是被恶魔血泡坏了！嘿！你干嘛？别碰我的勺子！”

傍晚的社区会议结束后，同一个街区的梅莉萨夫人叫住尼禄，说正好同路。她牵着自己的孙女，和尼禄边走边聊，话题内容大多是这附近的琐事和对现在年轻人的抱怨。

分别时，梅莉萨夫人站在老宅门口，客气又拘谨地邀请他周末来参加自家的野餐会。尼禄正打算笑着婉拒，就听到厨房的声音穿过门厅，飘到前院来，他眉头蹙起，显得十分尴尬。

“很抱歉，我们那天还有别的安排，也许下次吧。”

“好吧，祝你好运，那么回见。” 梅莉萨夫人拢了拢自己斑白的发髻告辞了，她的孙女瞥过头，又朝尼禄调皮地吐舌头。

“回见。”

尼禄三两步穿过门前的庭院，开门时坐在轮椅上的但丁已在门口迎接，满脸狼狈。

他笑着说：“欢迎回家，孩子，你应该答应那位女士的邀约。” 看来半魔的听力从不会因衰老而减退。

尼禄上前给了他一个拥抱。“噢，不知道你在说什么，出现幻听了吗。”

但丁拍拍尼禄的肩。“我知道。但你也该为自己考虑一下了。如果你对她没有那个意思，也该早点说清楚，别让女士伤心。”

“哇哦，真是经验丰富。你什么时候开始这么关心我的个人情感问题了？” 尼禄挂起了大衣，一边脱鞋一边转移话题。

“哼，还不是因为维吉尔对这方面过于迟钝。快进来吧，我和维吉尔给你做了点你最爱喝的汤。”

“当真？厨房没有被炸吗？”

“不不不，厨房小姐今天非常配合。” 但丁笑着说。

尼禄走进餐厅，正巧维吉尔也带着隔热手套，端着汤从厨房出来。他身上穿着那件褪色的粉色小熊围腰，小熊的双眼早就丢失了，空洞洞地呈现出恐怖狰狞的效果，同维吉尔那蹙眉的表情搭配，相得益彰。

“尼禄，你知道，我们能照顾好自己，你也该多为自己打算了。” 但丁将勺子递给他，但尼禄只是用同样的微笑回应他。他当然明白这背后的潜台词，只是他现在还不想去思考这个可能性。

“我还早着呢，等我开始嫌弃你们的时候再说这个话题吧。”

三个老家伙围坐在有些年头的餐桌上，宛如一个普通家庭那样就餐。食物的香气和温暖的灯光在填充整个客厅以后，也填满所有人的心。

* * *

维吉尔鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，指腹在书页上轻轻滑动，他缓慢而又认真的把每一个字刻进眼里。

斯巴达家的人天生白发，维吉尔又总是一副沉稳冷峻的模样，这让尼禄觉得他从许多年前开始就是个沉闷的老头子了。

不过自从平安夜事件以后，尼禄对待维吉尔总有些提心吊胆，他小心翼翼地调整了下自己的姿势，想要凑过去看书中的内容。维吉尔合上书，把老花镜往下推，他那审视的目光照在尼禄身上，让他感觉更不自在了。

“什么事。” 维吉尔明显察觉到了尼禄的意图，灯光打在镜架上的那一束金色极为刺眼。

“维吉尔，我想和你商量一下。” 尼禄挠了挠耳朵，“我们好久没有一起睡过了对吧，这段时间能不能……暂时和我一起睡？”

“……”

“你知道，但丁的睡姿一直不太好，多多少少会影响你休息。”

“那就这样吧。” 维吉尔点了点头，重新回到书本的世界，并从这一页开头重新读起，仿佛刚刚谈及的并不是一件大事。

尼禄松了口气，但丁的腰伤后来总是反反复复，这究竟是谁的错呢？两个情绪不稳定的家伙整日呆在一起，虽说他们俩比起年轻时已是收敛许多，但最近突然又开始发作。就算但丁伤势稍有好转，尼禄也不太敢让他离开轮椅。尼禄有充分的理由相信，在他看不到这两人的某些时间段，各种潜在的矛盾和争执都会成为危险源。也许应该让但丁一个人睡一段时间，待到到完全康复就行。

晚上，从浴室出来的尼禄被但丁狠狠地踢了一脚，差点滑倒在地。他内心警铃大作，冤枉不已。天哪，之前说着 “别跟维吉尔玩” 的恶魔到底是谁？现在只是晚上睡觉短暂分开一下，但丁就有这么大怨气了吗？真是难伺候！尼禄打开冰箱，愤怒的喝掉了一罐啤酒。

和维吉尔同床共枕并没有那么激动人心。而且尼禄的床更小，更窄，两人只能和被子一同挤在一起。不过挤在一起有一个巨大的好处，那就是被窝很快就变得暖和起来。

他们一起也曾躺一起睡过，睡前像普通父子那样聊着天。尼禄会问起维吉尔和但丁儿时回忆，问起自己的母亲是个怎样的人。维吉尔则会问起尼禄当初在fortuna的生活。但最终他们都会聊到但丁身上，不仅因为此人充满话题性，还因为这几乎是他们曾经最大且唯一的交集了。从饮食起居到为人处世，好好的父子夜谈慢慢变成但丁批斗分析大会。

不过搬过来和这两人同住已经数十年，在一起的时光慢慢填补了以往的空隙。尼禄才渐渐意识到他们已经在这个世界上留下太多可以回忆的东西，这让他每晚不再无聊，可以在回放中慢慢沉睡。维吉尔也会这样吗，他还会梦到，抑或是想起自己曾遭遇的种种灾难，犯下的过错和错过的时光吗。

尼禄不希望他回到早年那段回忆中，现在就挺好，如果可以的话，他还想在这两人彼此中留下更多更好的回忆，用以填满自己的余生。这便是他搬过来的主要目的。

但，倘若维吉尔此刻突然从梦中醒转，记忆像上次那样发生障碍，回到年轻的时刻。他会发现自己身旁躺着完全不认识的人，而可怜的尼禄会不会代替本该遭罪的但丁，两眼一闭血溅当场呢？想着这样恐怖的可能性，尼禄逐渐失去意识。

坠入梦中的尼禄来到了自己的年轻时候，他坐在那辆从头到尾都被烟味浸透的房车里。妮可烧到半截的香烟就这么留在她的驾驶座上。窗外黑乎乎一片。

“妮可？但丁？” 尼禄感到一丝不安，他大声呼唤着自己最信赖的人的名字，“姬莉叶？？？？”

没有人回应。他推开车门走下来，周围一片漆黑，但脚下传来湿漉漉的感觉让他切实的感觉到这里不是人间。随后一股腥臭向他扑来。这臭味指引着他，尼禄焦急地向前跑去，双脚在奔跑中逐渐麻痹，直到一个有些陌生的人影出现在他面前。他停下来，看到对方的面容因为鲜血和伤痕显得有些模糊不清。

“V？” 他尝试喊出那个名字，这不怪他，那人看上去太过脆弱，好像随时要碎掉了。如同那时的V一样。

尼禄伸手尝试撩开他的头发，地上那粘稠涌动的液体将一切都污染了，直到尼禄抹开这些污痕，他才看到一张略显年轻，却充满裂痕的斯巴达的脸。

维吉尔的张着口，尼禄看到他因缺失了舌头而徒然的呓语着，仿佛在呼唤着但丁的名字。诡异的恐惧爬上尼禄的心口，这份恐惧逐渐变得拥有实体，尼禄这才发现地上那些黑色的物体如同生根发芽一样将他捕捉，随后慢慢包裹住他。在他喊出更多求救的话语之前，维吉尔转身离去，仅留给尼禄一个踉跄的背影。

无论怎么伸手都无法够到，亦无法用任何语言唤回。逐渐下沉的尼禄在窒息前疯狂的挣扎，他喊着父亲的名字，求他不要离去，他无法召唤自己的鬼手，身躯一下子回到小时候那样脆弱无力。尼禄感觉自己像是挤在小柜子里，若是一直没有被姬莉叶和克雷多找到的话，他将永远留这个得不到任何光线和空气眷顾的黑暗中……

他猛然惊醒，大口喘着气，看到现实中的天花板后，第一反应是伸手探向自己的旁边，那里除了温热的被窝以外，空空荡荡，更没有维吉尔的踪迹。

该死，维吉尔不在旁边。尼禄从床上跳起来，冷汗直流。他像一个在自己卧室中迷路的动物，来来回回都转着，思考着所有可能性。走路带起的冷风终于让他冷静下来，他才意识到自己的厚棉睡衣已经湿透。这里是现实世界，维吉尔和但丁都活得好好的，在自己身边，只要打开门就能找到他们。尼禄颤抖着伸向门把手，巨大的恐惧抓着他的脖颈，向后拽着。他没有勇气开门。

吱呀一声，门自己开了，站在走廊上的维吉尔拿着一杯热可可，他甚至没有开灯，就像一只夜行动物，连脚步声都一同隐去。

“你去哪儿了？” 尼禄努力让自己的声音沉静下来。

“去看看但丁有没有踢被子。”

“现在还是冬天，他居然有本事踢被子，难道每晚都这样吗？” 尼禄通常睡得很熟，从未考虑过这方面的问题，如果但丁真的有踢被子的毛病，维吉尔每天晚上是怎么休息的。

“有时候不会，我只是正好醒了去看看而已。你怎么了？”

“没什么。” 尼禄不敢说出刚刚做的噩梦，特别是在自己父亲面前。也许维吉尔只是有点失眠，他开始祈祷维吉尔出去时没有看到他的状况。尽管他端了一杯热可可进来，然后用喝下去的目光盯着尼禄看。

僵持许久，尼禄接过杯子。这杯饮料的温度正好，喝下以后，尼禄觉得自己微微发热，之前那种令人不快的寒意终于散去。头脑和血糖恢复正常的他突然想起一个问题：“你只是去帮他盖被子？没干别的？”

“不然呢。” 维吉尔顺势躺下，关掉了灯。

听着父亲沉稳又有节奏的呼吸声，尼禄觉得自己短时间难以入睡了。

* * *

美好的周末是斯巴达一家相约去美术馆的日子，一个月前他们就预定了老年票。但丁也暗示过尼禄可以不用参加，可这有什么用呢？如果但丁没有坐在轮椅上，他的话也许会更有分量。经过拖拖拉拉地收拾和准备，三只半魔忙活了半天才终于出门。

尼禄慢悠悠地开着车，十分礼让，抵达美术馆时已经快到中午。展厅并不拥挤，维吉尔推着但丁的轮椅走在前方，游览的顺序就被他全权掌控了。一楼和负一楼都是20世纪以前的画作，许多因为保存问题甚至无法展出真迹，只是展示影像来还原其效果。而二楼和三楼则被各种新兴的装置艺术占领了，加上科技进步，各种可交互式的AR装置变成艺术领域的前沿潮流。这些东西动辄占领巨大的场馆面积，又或是必须要在特定的光影下展出。因此没有导航地图的人在这里必然会迷路。

尼禄对这些东西都不算了解，维吉尔更偏好古典风格的作品。但丁则摇头说，自己要是能把以前搞死过的恶魔打包做成标本送过来，也许能成为本世纪最伟大的艺术家也说不定。尼禄连忙赞同，虽然这是呆在妮可身边养成的坏毛病，就是必须迎着他们这种人说话，否则会变得超级麻烦。三个老男人在没有导游的情况下茫然地四处游览，偶尔看到学校组织的小队伍，一个个年轻的小孩排着队从他们身边走过，再向他们报以友善又活泼的目光。

有些内急的尼禄暂时离开了两个老头子，待他上完厕所归来，只看到但丁孤零零地停在原地。天哪，尼禄不敢问他们之前又发生了什么争执。至少在这个相对宽敞的公共场合，但丁自己转着轮椅飞奔的速度绝对能追上维吉尔。

“所以，维吉尔人呢？他总不会在这个地方掏出阎魔刀吧？”

尼禄说中了，因为但丁脸色突然显得十分难看。尼禄只好陪着他在原地等，直到肚子咕咕叫，两人才反应过来，维吉尔该不会迷路了吧？

他们发现美术馆这个鬼地方比魔界的城堡或迷宫还让人昏头。整个场馆很大，一时间很难找到彼此。地下停车场车内电话没人接，前台和接待中心也说没有看到维吉尔的踪影。终于，尼禄开始后悔自己没有给他们俩配智能机。

至于维吉尔被弄丢了会有什么坏处，倒还真没有，他们俩可以大摇大摆的先回家去。尼禄也完全不担忧父亲的生命安危，他现在召唤幻影剑的速度，跟当年比起来只快不慢。唯一的问题就是维吉尔时不时发作的记忆障碍，以及如今但丁的状况真的不太对劲。他一句抱怨也没说，也没有开玩笑打趣，这简直不像他。他的表情严肃的同要去砍尤里森那时候一样，仿佛这次维吉尔走丢了就再也不会回来。

他想要开口说些安慰的话，后来发现这些话语甚至无法说服自己。他和但丁关系更亲近，相识的时间也更长，但丁本人比起自己的兄弟要平易近人，许多人都喜欢但丁。但他从认识但丁的那一天起就意识到，这个男人看似轻浮又风趣，实则冷漠而拒人千里之外，只有在对待尼禄时才会永远拥有着难以置信的好脾气。他总是喜欢把各种各样的猜测埋藏在心底，却一句也不说。猜猜为什么，因为但丁从来没有猜错过，他仿佛能一眼看穿一切。这让年轻的尼禄对这个男人充满憧憬和敬意的同时，也有一丝畏惧。天哪，他从来没有畏惧过V或者维吉尔，虽然在别人眼里看起来十分可怕，但尼禄对自己的父亲是一点也不服气。但是但丁，算了吧，他在但丁手中吃过的亏还少吗？

终于，尼禄听到广播里放出的寻人启事：“尼禄小朋友，你的父亲在美术馆三楼儿童中心等你。重复一遍，尼禄小朋友……”

待他推着但丁来到这个被涂抹得五颜六色，周围还有各种童书小书架和玩具木马的小房间，看到他的父亲，板着一张脸坐在一群小鬼之中，一个男孩大喊：“这简直酷毙了！你一定是魔法师吧！再变一个看看好吗！” “再变一个！再变一个！”

尼禄和但丁的愤怒感产生了前所未有的共鸣。

然而看着一脸迷茫的父亲，尼禄没能把斥责的话语说出口。维吉尔只不过是忘记回原地的路线罢了，他的记忆力日渐衰退，成为尼禄心底一根刺。

“怎么等了这么久才知道要找广播？” 尼禄之前也让接待中心广播过寻人启事，不知道维吉尔是不是纯粹没听到。

“我忘了。我差点忘了，你叫尼禄。”

接待中心的人向尼禄连连道歉，起初他们以为维吉尔是来认领孩子的家长，但是却支支吾吾说不出孩子的名字，差点将他当作拐卖人口的嫌犯。

* * *

“你找不到自己的兄弟和儿子？好吧，您儿子的名字是什么？”

“但丁，我弟弟是但丁……”

“你弟……嘿，先生，我不需要知道成年人的名字，这里是走失儿童中心，如果您的儿子不在其中，我们会帮您广播寻人。我想您的兄弟也在找他吧，您还是先登记一下孩子的姓名。” 接待人员有些不耐烦，而小房间里的孩子们好奇地趴在门缝边偷看，发出叽叽喳喳的声音。

维吉尔愣怔了，他突然记不起儿子的名字。

“能否只广播我的名字？” 所有人都用狐疑的目光盯着他，怎么会有不记得自己孩子叫啥的家长。维吉尔在沉默中伫立许久，终于，他发现自己甚至不记得自己的名字了。一些陌生而又熟悉的单词在他脑海里回旋，哪个名字他都用过，但这些都不是他真正的姓名。那个令他骄傲的名字，是父母同时留给他和但丁的礼物。

他坐在一群小孩之中深思，这些烦人聒噪的小东西其实是和恶魔差不多的生物，他们围绕着维吉尔大叫，然后在他身上玩攀爬比赛。房间外的工作人员用十分警惕的目光监视着这边，随后她看到一个男孩从维吉尔的毛毡大衣下头找出了一把长刀。那是一把沉甸甸的真刀。她的尖叫声堵在了喉咙里，这个人是怎么通过安检大门的？！

无奈的维吉尔只好当着众人的面将阎魔刀传送回家，小孩子们一下子欢呼沸腾了。

他能从家里随时召唤自己的爱刀，因为他同阎魔刀有着难以断绝的联系，就像那时回到人间，他第一个反应就是去往尼禄身边取回自己的力量。对啊，他的儿子是尼禄。维吉尔终于胸有成竹地走向接待台。

尼禄无奈地看着自己的父亲，他看上去比自己还年轻几分，难怪工作人员无法意识到他才是迷路的那个人。而发火的但丁飞快的转动轮椅离开。但丁很少生气，但是生气的但丁可以排得上这世间最恐怖的事物之一，虽然他现在受伤坐在轮椅上，而尼禄总觉得他下一秒就会站起来把轮椅当作武器抡向这边。

回程的车上，三个人都十分安静。

尼禄听到但丁用沙哑的声音小声说：“你可以忘掉一切，包括我和尼禄，但绝对不能忘掉自己是谁。下次再这样，我绝对不会原谅你。”

* * *

几年过去后，维吉尔的记忆衰退变成所有人担忧的那样，他开始频繁忘记自己上一本书放到哪儿了，在奇怪的角落找到后又从头开始阅读。

“家里什么时候多了这么多扶手？” 维吉尔坐在马桶上疑惑发问。他发现无论是楼梯，走廊转角，还是厕所，任何有人会经过的地方都恰到好处的设置了栏杆，上面裹着柔软的皮革，撞到也不会受伤。

“前年装的啊，但丁不是腿脚不好吗？” 尼禄听到后，耐心解释道。“所以你少惹他，免得他旧伤复发。”

“知道了。”

次日，尼禄开始在家中留更多的便条，希望在自己出门买菜之类的间隔里减少维吉尔的各种困惑。

脾气越来越像小孩子的但丁，以及心理年龄愈发不稳定的维吉尔，争吵逐渐变成斯巴达一家的日常。原因也许是谁不小心碰坏了维吉尔的眼镜，或者突然之间失踪的但丁的甜食。这对尼禄来说并不算最头疼的，总之，那一天来的十分突然。崔西接到了一个电话，尼禄说维吉尔在收衣服的时候突然跌倒了，自己要不要开车送他去医院，他特意打电话过来说明这不是普通的“摔倒”。崔西放下了购物篮说你还有这功夫开车？她让尼禄先给医院急救打个电话，自己稍后就到。

维吉尔非常熟悉这种感觉，你的知觉首先是从四肢开始消失的，最先失去控制的就是指尖。好在但丁拿来了他的阎魔刀，这让他感到十分安心。只是，维吉尔的视野逐渐变得狭窄，从四角开始一点点变黑，最终连中间的一点点亮光也消失，它们完全黑掉了。

“你听得见我说话吗？但丁？”

“我听得见。”

原来只是失明了，维吉尔冷静下来。随后他感受到几滴热乎乎的液体滚落到自己脸上。

“你是在哭鼻涕吗？”

“我没有！”

“别把鼻涕弄到我身上……你这蠢货！”

“你才是蠢货。”

“你现在连骂人都想不出新词儿了。” 说完，他往自己兄弟身边靠了靠，但丁垂下的发丝拂在他脸上。他可以清楚的听见但丁没出息的抽噎声。

但丁小心翼翼搂着他，不敢使劲。下楼去接崔西的尼禄拿了一杯水上来，他们俩人一前一后进门，脚步声使得维吉尔微微抬头，望向这个方向。

“谁？是谁进来了？”

“嘿嘿，是爸爸妈妈哦，他们回来了。”

“维吉尔，你好点了吗。” 尼禄的眉头拧成一团，看上去比但丁还要紧张，一时之间没有去纠正但丁的胡说八道。崔西叹气道，“医生很快就来了。”

“听见了吗，维吉尔，爸爸妈妈叫了医生呢。”

“混球但丁，你别想骗我，那是尼禄和翠西。” 维吉尔的意识前所未有的清醒，没有记忆障碍，对恶魔的感知也格外灵敏。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

“哼，他是我儿子，你知道吗？”

“你在说什么傻话，是我先找到他的。你压根就不记得他的事儿，还是我告诉你的。”

“你们俩都什么时候了，还在争这种事情。”

“尼禄……”

听到父亲唤着自己的名字，尼禄乖乖地把头靠过去。维吉尔循着气息发现了尼禄的脑袋，却发现自己抬不起手。

“我很抱歉……”

尼禄万万没有想到是这样一句话。那个我行我素的父亲居然向自己道歉。也许他确实对家庭，对人世间有许多亏欠，但尼禄和但丁都认为他是不会说出口的人。道歉、低头、认输这些词汇几乎不存在于维吉尔·混蛋·斯巴达那博学的辞典中。尼禄鼻子里酸酸的，不知道自己该如何回应，他不再同年轻那样焦躁和冲动，那些充满孤独和渴望亲情的童年过往早就被他扔掉，以至于如今竟对这种情绪感到陌生。

所有人都陷入沉默，唯有维吉尔在说出这句话后，原本那紧蹙的眉头舒展开，他有些释然的笑了。虽然他的儿子早就原谅了他，而一直不肯原谅的是他自己。

尼禄也被他所感染，紧绷情绪放松下来。崔西和他说过魔力崩溃的可能性，但丁也向尼禄暗示过无数次，希望他能一个人走下去。而他自己也早已经历过一次挚爱的离别。这是斯巴达家历经多年后的分离，它终归会到来，只是有一个疑惑一直缠绕在尼禄内心。

“父亲……” 他觉得他必须问出口，无论后果如何。“你每天晚上真的只是去给但丁掖被子吗？”

当然，维吉尔笑了，他每天晚上都会亲吻自己的弟弟，将魔力分给他，他总是忍不住要这么做。现在他必须要向但丁道歉了，为自己自私的举动。

维吉尔身上的裂痕逐渐变多，他怕快要来不及说出口，但丁却捂住他的嘴让他不要出声。现在他看不到自己兄弟的表情。

“你就是不愿意走在我后头，对吧，每件事，你都要抢在前面拿到手……” 但丁摇着头，房间中的魔力开始波动。

“别这样，但丁，停下来！但丁！” 维吉尔的气息逐渐消失，而但丁的红色魔力开始将他们包围，他要在这里直接魔化。

尼禄终于预感到这种的行为代表着什么，崔西一边流泪一边拉住了他，他只好对但丁大喊，“不，不会的，你不会这么做的，你这混帐！”

“你知道吗，我也想自私一回，抱歉啦孩子。”

但丁带着维吉尔的躯体离开了，红色的火焰将窗口灼烧成焦黑色。

数日后，尼禄看到突然归来的阎魔刀和魔剑但丁，像两个老朋友一样靠在墙边。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道很唐突，但我是个废物，大概能表达出那个意思就行，不敢奢求了。欢迎骂我。


End file.
